Together, We Can
by IchinikyuuRin
Summary: Jika kau tak dapat lagi melompat, maka aku yang akan melompat untukmu. SasukexNaruto : 7th project from Rin to all my friends :  and of course, You, readers :D *perubahan judul sesuai saran Yufa-san*


_**A Naruto Fanfiction : Seventh Projects from Rin**_

_**Masashi Kishimoto's Manga and David Archuleta's Song : Good Place**_

_**.  
**_

**Warnings : Many typo, Gaje, OOC (so sorry) and Shounen Ai :)**

**If you hate my best pair, I beg you do not read**_**  
**_

_**.  
**_

***May You Enjoy It, Minna-sama ^^***

**.

* * *

**

**I don't know what I'm doing here**

**How I landed in this space**

**But it's a good place**

**.  
**

Semilir angin penuh kesejukan bertiup pelan di sana. Sebuah tempat dimana orang bisa menyandarkan diri pada batang kokoh pohon nan rimbun, menikmati bunyi gemericik air dari kolam yang dihiasi teratai jingga, menikmati keindahan panorama yang terpampang jelas sepanjang mata memandang.

Taman sekolah _Avennue's International School _ yang dikenal karena keindahan dan keeleganan arsitektur dan susunannya yang begitu rapi dan indah. Taman ini berada di sebelah kiri bangunan utama gedung sekolah, sehingga pada saat waktu istirahat hampir seluruh murid menikmati makan siang mereka sambil bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya, menjernihkan pikirannya, menikmati kesejukan taman itu, dan berbincang dengan kekasih mereka.

Jam besar yang terpasang di menara sekolah ini masih menunjukkan pukul 09.18, dimana artinya semua siswa sekarang sedang belajar. Dimana seharusnya seluruh siswa ada di kelas mereka masing-masing.

Seharusnya.

Tapi, tidak semua siswa ada di kelas mereka masing-masing. Di taman yang baru saja kita bicarakan tadi, terlihatlah dua sosok pemuda yang menggunakan seragam sekolah berlambang "_2A-Nue_" bersulamkan benang hitam dan emas di lengan kirinya. Yang artinya mereka adalah siswa kelas 2A tingkat SMA di Avennue's International School.

Siswa SD memiliki symbol "_A_" dan SMP memiliki symbol "_Ven_" di belakang lokasi kelas mereka.

Dua sosok itu sedang duduk di balik pohon yang berdaun rimbun. Yang satu sedang menunduk sambil menopangkan wajahnya di atas kedua lututnya. Dan yang satu lagi sedang bersandar di batang pohon sambil meletakkan lengan kanannya di atas lutut kanannya.

Kedua pemuda itu hanya diam. Menikmati suara gemericik air dan menikmati gerakan ikan yang meliuk kesana-kemari.

Pemuda yang sedang bersandar itu melirik pemuda di sebelahnya. Matanya menatap sosok yang tadi pagi segera keluar dari kelas begitu dia datang. Sosok yang berlari keluar setelah memberikan senyuman yang bukan senyuman padanya. Dia segera berlari mengejar sosok itu tanpa memedulikan guru yang sudah berada di depan kelasnya.

Padahal, kedua pemuda ini adalah orang yang tidak pernah bisa akur. Selalu bertengkar dan memberi ejekan, selalu mengatai satu sama lain dengan kata-kata yang tak pernah bosan untuk dikatakan. Mereka selalu seperti itu, tak peduli tempat dan waktu sehingga seisi sekolah tahu bahwa mereka adalah rival.

Kenapa dianggap rival dan bukan musuh?

Karena pemuda yang memiliki nyala terang di rambutnya itu selalu berusaha mengalahkan pemuda yang satunya. Dia tidak terima kemampuannya di bidang olahraga bisa dikalahkan begitu mudah oleh siswa yang baru saja pindah ke kelasnya sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Siswa pindahan yang membuat seluruh siswi menjerit-jerit dan memandangnya kagum ketika dia pertama kali masuk ke kelasnya.

Kepada… siswa yang mempunyai garis wajah tampan dan dingin serta mata hitam berkilat obsidiannya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sejak dia dikalahkan dalam rekor lompat tinggi oleh Sasuke, pemuda beriris mata biru safir itu menganggapnya sebagai saingan utama. Dia tidak rela dikalahkan oleh siswa pindahan yang dia tak peduli darimana asalnya.

_Highjump _adalah hidup dari pemuda itu. Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Tempat dimana dia merasa nyaman dan bebas. Tempat dimana dia merasa… diakui. Tempat dimana teman-teman dan guru-gurunya akan menganggapnya berguna. Tempat dimana kenangan akan ayah dan ibunya yang telah meninggal.

Apa yang dirasakan Sasuke sama seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto, dia juga menganggap _Highjump_ sebagai hal yang membuatnya merasakan kelegaan dari segala urusan hidup yang membelenggunya. Hidupnya yang terikat pada peraturan ketat di rumahnya. Hidupnya yang selalu diatur oleh Ayahnya.

Dan, saat ini kedua pemuda itu sedang memperebutkan posisi untuk menjadi wakil sekolah dalam sebuah pertandingan lompat tinggi tingkat nasional.

Sebuah pertandingan yang akan mereka hadapi dengan penuh perjuangan.

.

**And I don't wanna mess it up**

**Make mistakes or says too much**

**Cause it's a good place**

**.**

Kembali kepada kedua sosok pemuda tadi, pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke memandangi Naruto yang kali ini penuh dengan kebisuan. Ini membuatnya heran, karena Naruto tidak pernah sediam ini kalau ada di dekatnya. Dia ingin bertanya, namun mulutnya hanya diam.

Ada sesuatu yang menusuk pelan di dalam dadanya saat dia melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. Tapi, dia tidak mengerti apa.

"Hei, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Dua untai kata yang keluar dari sosok di sampingnya ini membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Karena, sudah sekitar satu jam Naruto sama sekali tidak bicara. Dia hanya diam dan memandangi kolam ikan sambil menopangkan dagunya di atas kedua lututnya.

"Bagaimana…"

"Hn?"

"… kalau kau kehilangan hidupmu?"

"…"

"Ah, maksudku bukan nyawa, tapi sesuatu yang membuatmu merasakan hidup."

Hening.

"Aku akan mati, walau masih tetap hidup."

.

"Karena sesuatu itu adalah nyawa keduaku," ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Mereka berdua bertatapan. Tidak biasanya mereka bisa berkata hal yang sama, mengingat cara pandang keduanya yang begitu berbeda.

Sasuke menatap mata yang berkilau cantik itu, ada sesuatu yang berdegup di dadanya. Bukan degup jantung biasa. Rasanya menyesakkan… namun di saat yang bersamaan, rasanya nyaman.

Tiba-tiba dia terkejut. Sungguh terkejut.

Saat salah satu mata yang dia tatap tadi, menitikkan sebuah air kristal kecil yang mengalir pelan di sisi wajahnya.

Rasanya, seperti ada ujung runcing yang menusuk dadamu dengan keras.

"Aku tidak bisa _highjump_ lagi, Sasuke…" lirihnya pelan. Dia masih bertatapan dengan Sasuke. Senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya. Mencoba menutupi rasa sakit dan sedih yang menguar dari dalam hatinya. Namun, dia gagal.

Air mata mengalir dengan deras dari mata indah itu, sehingga membasahi sisi wajahnya.

"Lututku… lututku cedera. Dan dokter bilang, aku tidak bisa lompat lagi."

"…" Pemuda di hadapannya hanya bisa terdiam.

Dia sudah biasa melihat dan membuat wanita menangis karena penolakannya, namun melihat sosok yang baru dikenalnya ini menangis sungguh membuatnya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Yang dia tahu, sosok ini selalu ceria dan memberikan semangat kepada siapapun yang mengenalnya. Dia selalu melihatnya tersenyum, tapi tidak pernah melihatnya menangis.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku … terjatuh saat berlari kemarin. Aku kira tidak ada masalah… T-tapi, ukh. Tidak… Katakan ini hanya mimpi, Sasuke. Tolong…," kedua tangan kecoklatan itu menutup wajahnya dan mencoba menghapus jejak air yang sekarang memenuhi wajahnya.

"Katakan aku hanya bermimpi, Sasuke. Ukh," bahu pemuda itu bergetar. Dia sungguh-sungguh menangis.

"Naruto…"

"Kh, _Highjump_ adalah hidupku…"

"Hei, berhentilah menangis."

"Uh, aku tidak bisa."

"Nar-,"

"Tanpa itu… aku… aku sama saja dengan mati, Sasuke," lirihnya lagi. Getaran di bahunya semakin terlihat, membuktikan bahwa dia sudah sekuat tenaga menahan isakannya,

Hati Sasuke semakin sakit. Sungguh. Dia tidak suka melihat pemuda ini terlihat begitu putus asa seperti ini. Dia tidak suka.

Dia tidak suka melihat Naruto menangis.

Dia tidak suka melihat orang yang telah membuat hidupnya selama bersekolah disini menjadi lebih bersemangat, putus asa seperti ini.

"Hei."

"Kau yang menang Sasuke. Senang kan?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum terpaksa kepada Sasuke.

**BUAGH**

**.**

**You find it**

**You hold it**

**You feel its grace**

**.**

"Kau bodoh."

Pipi Naruto terasa nyeri sekali saat kepalan tangan Sasuke mengenainya dengan keras.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Mata hitam itu menyorot dingin. Penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Karena, aku sudah tidak bisa melompat lagi. Tentu kau yang terpilih."

Sasuke semakin marah mendengar kata-kata pemuda di depannya ini. Dia mendorong tubuh Naruto ke batang pohon di belakang mereka. Mencengkeram erat tangan Naruto.

"Akh! Apa-apaan kau? Lepas, Sasuke!"

"Berhenti mengatakan aku senang, Naruto," lirihnya dingin.

Naruto terdiam. Dia sudah sering melihat Sasuke bersikap dingin, tapi Sasuke yang sekarang ini… benar-benar berbeda. Kemarahan terlihat nyata di seluruh diri pemuda ini.

Naruto memandang mata hitam Sasuke. Dia terkesiap saat mendapati disana terdapat… kilat kesedihan.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke? Kalau tidak senang, lalu kau merasa apa?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Cengkeraman di tangan Naruto mengendur. Dia sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya oleh Naruto.

"Aku merasa sakit disini," bisiknya pelan.

"Eh?"

"Aku merasa sakit saat melihat wajah sedihmu itu," bisiknya lagi.

"Sasuke? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu."

Tangan Sasuke mengelus pelan sisi wajah Naruto. Mencoba menghapus jejak air mata yang menghiasi wajah kecoklatan yang memiliki tiga garis tipis di tiap sisi wajahnya. Membuat mata indah itu membuka lebar.

"Jangan bersedih, Naruto."

**.**

**These are words I wanna say**

**Every hour of Every day**

.

"Jangan bersedih, Naruto."

Ucapan itu sungguh membuat Naruto terkejut. Pemuda dingin di hadapannya ini berkata 'Jangan bersedih' padanya? Apakah ia bermimpi?

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"… bodoh."

"Heh? Kau menyebalkan! Menjauh dariku! Minggir!"

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan teriakan Naruto. Yang dia lakukan selanjutnya adalah memeluk Naruto.

"Hei!"

"Jangan menangis,"

"Eh?"

"…"

"Hidupku sudah hilang… aku tak bisa _highjump_ lagi," lirih Naruto sambil bersandar di dada Sasuke yang seenaknya memeluknya. Tapi, dia tahu dia butuh ini. Dan dia merasa nyaman berada di dekat Sasuke seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu… aku yang akan melompat untukmu,"

Naruto terkesiap saat kedua lengan Sasuke semakin memeluknya erat.

"Lepaskan, bodoh!"

"Aku akan melompat untukmu,"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Jika aku juara, akan kuberikan medalinya untukmu."

"Rasanya tidak sama,"

"Akan kuminta namaku diganti oleh namamu."

"Heii... kau kenapa, Sasuke? Kemana sifat tak mau mengalah padaku itu?"

"..."

"_Karena aku ingin membuatmu berhenti menangis_," batin Sasuke.

"Sudahlah. Ayo bangun. Bersihkan wajahmu."

Sasuke bangun dan membersihkan celananya yang kotor karena mereka duduk di atas tanah. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Dan lagi-lagi pemuda berhelai rambut emas ini terkejut saat tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kemana?"

"Ramen."

"Kau mau mentraktirku?"

"Hn."

"Sungguh?"

"Hn."

"Hehehe,"

Sasuke merasakan kehangatan yang nyaman saat menggenggam tangan Naruto. Akhirnya dia mengerti, apa yang dia rasakan saat bersama dengan pemuda di sampingnya itu. Dia akan menyimpan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini untuk nanti. Saat pemuda beriris mata indah ini sudah bangkit lagi. Dan mempercayainya sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan melompat untukmu."

"Aku percaya itu, Sasuke. Terima kasih, terima kasih," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat melihat senyum lebar tersungging di wajah kecoklatan itu. Ada rasa lega yang membuncah saat melihat kilat mata itu bersinar cerah lagi._  
_

_"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hidupmu hilang hanya karena cedera sialan itu..._"

_"... dan, kau akan menjadi hidupku, dan begitu pula aku akan menjadi hidupmu, nanti."_

_._

**These are words that said how good it feels to be with you, today**

_._

_**End**_

_**

* * *

**_

**R/N**

Rin is back! XD

dengan fic yang lagi-lagi aneh dan mungkin akan mengecewakan readers T.T maaf ya.. oh ya, insya Allah 'Sickness' akan update dalam jelang waktu dekat ini *siapa nanya? *pundung

well, banyak yang minta sekuel dari fic Rin ya? *narsis bener! *plakk ( Boleh tahu yang mana yang paling ingin dibuatkan sekuel?) *ngga ada! *hiksu

makasih banyak yang sudah mereview fic rin yang gaje bin aneh itu. maaf ya, belum sempet balas review T.T UTS ini membuat otak rin tak bisa berpikir mau nulis apa T.T *alasan! *

Rin rindu kalian, rindu sekali T.T

semoga ada yang mau membaca fic ini... T.T

**p.s : maaf rin ngga nulis nama kalian seperti biasa, disuruh Ibu jemput adik nih~ XD  


* * *

**

Makasih banyak, Minna sama :)

Rin is lucky to know you all ^^

With bigmiss and bighug, Rin :')


End file.
